


Fony is Pony

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be the weirdest freakin' fight I've ever seen between two grown men...and that's saying quite a bit to be honest. Actually, I might just kill 'em both to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fony is Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, when I had no idea what I was doing when I first posted this story on my FF account. Still, I figured you all deserved to read it here too. ENJOY!

**I'm not sure why, but my muse decided to make an appearance after reading some Naruto fanfiction—yeah, it's weird that I can get it back after reading some Anime, but I'm not sure how long it'll last. So I decided to do a really WTF kinda one-shot. Why? I'm wondering that myself. And I will enlighten everyone here that the lovely creation J.D of AJ Scarlet will be in this story because I happen to love that character and her creator is really freakin' awesome. Guess you can call this a dedication. LOL**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My left eye twitched as I watched the idiocy of the scene before me. Really, you'd think after coming back from that damn mission that life would be a little bit simpler, but _nooo_ something else had to come along and just fuck the whole damn thing up! What I'm talking about is Leon and Chris having some stupid ass fight about the best damn animated cartoon. I mean seriously! Here J.D and I have to watch this because well in my condition I ain't allowed to do much and my mate won't let me do a damn thing. Why he had to call Chris and bring him into this mess I'll never know.

Oh right, he was on a little mission of his own…and couldn't fully trust Leon—and I'm guessing he wanted to tick Chris off and called him to help out. Lovely. Now if those two idiots would just stop bickering like a couple of school girls I might be able to get rid of this damned headache.

"They still at it?" J.D said, bringing me out a soda. Yeah, she was letting me break all the rules. Mainly because she didn't want to replace the paneling in the living room wall again.

I nod. "Yep."

"My Little Pony is the greatest!" Chris yelled, glaring at the Blonde agent.

I had to roll my eyes.

"That show is for girls," Leon countered. "Anime shows are better than that! Hell, Naruto is better than that!"

Well, Naruto is a great show. All anime's are great, but I don't think making fun of MLP is a good idea. After all, it isn't for little girls, but I wasn't about to put in my two cents. Why the Hell should I do that after all? This is a lot more entertaining. Annoying, but enjoyable.

"Only idiots say that MLP is for girls!" Chris snarled, looking ready to hit Leon. Hell, I wanna see that! I need the laugh.

I'm not sure when but at that point Chris and Leon were rolling around on the ground hurling insults at each other. They were wrestling from what I could see…at least I hope to God that's what they were doing. Or else J.D might get a little ticked off at her mate. And then Jill would get pissed that Chris got hurt by earlier said female. Oh boy.

"Chris is right, MLP is an interesting show," came a voice from the front door.

I think almost everyone's jaw dropped at that. Mine didn't. I knew he watched the show…only he did it when I wasn't around, but it seems that my mate forgot about our little bond thing. Oh well, I can save this as blackmail later.

"The WORLD IS OVER!" Chris shouted, "WESKER WATCHES MY LITTLE PONY!"

Um, apparently I ain't the one that's gonna get yelled at for breaking the wall again. Poor J.D. I would've felt badly for Chris…but I'm not in that much of a pacifying mood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, really short and WTF mania in just a few paragraphs. Oh please, don't give me that damn look. I'm slowly getting my muse back and if this is the way it has to be for now I can deal with it. I just hope my readers can as well.**


End file.
